Harry Potter Songfic couples
by FoxfaceWeasley
Summary: Random songs that fit random ships. I will write this at the start of every chapter, but I KNOW the songs are too modern for the times. Please, like them all the same? Please, review and that.
1. Jar of Hearts

**Random Songfics.**

**Always loved Songfics. Seriously. So, now I'm going to write some. I'll need some suggestions on songs, because I really don't know what sorta stuff you guys want. I'll start with a favourite of mine. I know the song is too recent for this time. But bear with it, alright? **

**I don't own these songs or characters!**

_Jar of Hearts – Christina Perry._

Pairing –Remadora.

"Remus. I need to talk to you. It's urgent. Meet me in the living room tonight at eleven. Please," Dora whispered, leaving the room. He hadn't spoken to her since they had broken up, three months previously. He nodded and turned his attention back to the daily prophet.

*10:55PM*

"He's not gonna show. He's not gonna show… He's not gonna show! Tonks, you idiot," Dora muttered to herself. He flicked her wand at the muggle radio in the corner and a song came on that virtually told her life story. Just then, Remus walked in through the door, whispering the lyrics.

"I know I can't take one more step towards you. 'Cause all that's waiting is regret. And don't you know I'm not your ghost, anymore?"

She whispered the next line.

"You lost the love I loved the most… I learned to live. Half alive,"

"And now you want me, one more time?" Remus whispered in time with the music. He walked over to her and stood centimetres away from her, whispering the words in her ear. She whispered them back.

"And who do you think you are? Running round, leaving scars. Collecting your jar of hearts. Tearing love apart? You're gonna catch a cold. From the ice, inside your soul," Dora smirked, turning around. Remus caught her wrist and spun her back to face him.

"Dear, it took so long, just to feel alright! Remember, how to put back the light. In my eyes!" she half-whispered.

"I wish I had missed, the first time, that we kissed," he said aloud. His voice and hands were shaky and his eyes miserable.

"Because you broke all, your promises. And now you're back. You don't get to get me back," she went to leave. He ran in front of her and threw his arms around her waist. She struggled against his firm grip, her eyes red with tears.

"This was a mistake. Get off me. I want to go…" she muttered, the tears falling down her face.

"Dora, I love you. I didn't mean any of those things. I just… I can't… It just wouldn't be…." Remus stuttered, but Dora lifted her head and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I love you more," she whispered.

**This song represents these two quite well, me thinks. Tell me what you think. As I previously mentioned, I am fully aware this song is too modern for their time. But I loved this song, this ship, and I thought they went well. Review the suggestions for songs you'd like to see? Or just review your opinions. Thank you. :3**


	2. Because of You

**Random Songfics.**

**Hope you liked the last one. For this chapter, I'm doing a Deamus. Dean/Seamus for those of you who don't know! I know these songs are too recent for the time, but bear with.**

**I don't own the songs or characters. Boom.**

_Song – Because of you – Kelly Clarkson. Pairing – Deamus._

Dean lay on his bed and flicked on the radio on his bed side table. A song he was all-to-familiar with came on and he hummed along to the opening. When the lyrics started, he sang them softly.

"I will not make the same mistakes that you did.  
>I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery.<br>I will not break, the way you did, you fell so hard.  
>I learned the hard way, to never let it get that far…"<p>

Seamus slumped against the door to his dormitory. Dean never sang in front of anyone. Seamus didn't know why, because he melted every time he heard Dean sing, whether it be through walls or when he was showering. Seamus pressed his ear against the door and heard his best friend's soft voice again.

"Because of you, I never stray too far from the sidewalk.  
>Because of you, I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt.<br>Because of you, I find it hard to trust, not only me, but everyone around me.  
>Because of you… I am afraid,"<p>

Seamus smiled softly to himself. That voice always make his soul turn to complete mush. It was deep, but strong and beautiful. He continued to listen.

"I lose my way, and it's not too long, before you point it out.  
>I cannot cry, because I know that's weakness in your eyes.<br>I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh. Every day of my life,  
>My heart can't possibly break, when it wasn't even whole to start with,"<p>

Dean sang the chorus again, and Seamus thought about the song. 'I swear, this song tells our life story…'

"I watched you die, I heard you cry, every night in your sleep.  
>I was so young, you should have known, better than to lean on me.<br>You never thought about anyone else, you just saw your pain.  
>And now I cry, in the middle of the night, for the same… damn… thing," Dean sang a little louder, and stood up. He didn't continue to sing the rest, but went over to Seamus' bed.<p>

"Seamus, I love you…" he said, tears filling his eyes. "I have, since fourth year. You're the most amazing person I've ever met. You don't have to feel the same way, but I thought you should know." Dean walked back to his own bed, and Seamus pushed the door open.

"Because of you, I try my hardest just to forget everything.  
>Because of you, I don't know how to let anyone else in.<br>Because of you, I'm ashamed of my life. Because it's empty.  
>Because of you. I am afraid," Seamus whispered softly.<p>

"You're not the only one who knows that song. I chose it for you. I love you too, Dean," Seamus said louder, walking to his friend's bed.

"Uh… Shay? How much of that did you hear?" Dean's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed bright red.

"Since the very beginning. I love your voice, keep singing?" Seamus asked, putting his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean smiled.

"Maybe next time. I'm tired," Dean admitted, lying back and hugging Seamus. His lips brushed Seamus' head and his eyes fluttered closed.

"Because of you," Seamus whispered and smiled. "Because of you, I'm not afraid,"

**Pure fluff, right? Well. Hope your brain didn't turn to fluff. Review and recommend guys. Review and recommend songs you want to see. Or ships! Or songs with ships. I'm open to a lot.**


End file.
